The Accord
by Lifespassion
Summary: Modern world-present day. Leeyah is a young writer with an invenative imagination and a deep desire not to grow up. adventure, fantacy, fighting, betrayal secrets. Is Peter really the hero she has always looked up to?
1. Chapter 1

The Accord

The Accord

A Peter Pan Fan fiction

By: Liffespassion

Rated: T

Chapter 1

"**Promise me that you won't harm him, have someone else harm him, cause him to come to harm or put him or have him put in a situation of harm." I was ever so careful with my wording because I knew Captain James Hook was one to twist words when it came to agreements of any nature.**

Earlier

I walked to class. my books and binders in my left hand, my purse on my left shoulder my right hand swinging freely as I walked. Middle school; grades seven and eight and myself as lucky number thirteen.

My English teacher, Mrs. H. says nothing as I walked in ten minutes late. She and I have an unspoken agreement. She knows that I would much rather be sitting under a tree writing my stories, the ones that I write only for myself, than be in her class. I do her the honor of showing up and working hard, of handing in assignments on time and above average and the once or twice a semester that I am late, for whatever reason, she cuts me some slack.

Mrs. H is not the only teacher who cuts me a break in return for hard work, but she is my favourite because she does it without expecting or waiting for an apology or explanation after class.

That's what I spend most of my life doing, explaining myself to other people and apologizing.

We are reading Shakespeare's Macbeth. I don't even bother looking at the book because I have finished it already. instead I sit down with my notebook and begin to write again. The story I am working on now is special, to me.

_Dallon took her hand and pulled her into a corner._

"_Are the rumors true?" he demanded anxiously not madly._

"_I…don't know what you've heard" mumbled Cara_

"_Can you really fly?" his face was so bright, waiting. Caren looked at him shocked. He actually believed she could, he wasn't just making fun of her like so many others were._

"_Yes." She nodded happily "I can."_

"_Show me'_

I sighed. I would love to fly. There are a lot of things I would love to do. I would love to climb a mountain, breath underwater, have the strength of superman, read peoples minds, talk to animals, Wish I could make time move faster so I could be out of this class and… and…fly.

"Leeyah, are you alright?" Mrs. H asked me.

"Yeah, I'm fine just…red is all." I lied. Then I looked out the window and for the rest of the class I merely sat there and watched the birds soar.

"**As you wish." Said hook extending his good hand. "Do we have an accord?"**

"**No tricks, fooling, back warding or weaseling out or around this deal, agreement, accord." I said careful of my footing here. Peter shook his head violently and tried to shout no at me but it came out muffled and strangled by the gag in his mouth. The two burly pirates held him in place.**

"**I swear on my life." Said hook putting his hook over his heart.**

"**Then we have an accord." I shook his hand.**

Jamie came over to my locker as I was stuffing my books in my backpack to go home. He squirted me with his mini water pistle.

"Cut it out would ya." I said whipping the spray off of my face.

"Well isn't someone little mrs. Grumpy pants today." He said laughing and jumping away as I took a playful swipe at his head. I wasn't mad. I couldn't be mad at Jamie. He was one of my closest friends. He, like me, doesn't give a flying hoot about what other people think when it comes to having fun.

"Long day?" He asked seriously leaning against the locker on my right and pointing the gun at me. "tell me what I want to know or I'll shoot." he threatened, squeezing the trigger just enough to make a little dribble of water trickle off the end.

"Yeah." I responded closing my locker.

"The usual?" He walked beside me.

"Yup." I looked at Erin who was walking down the hall in a mini skirt that had to be rated at least '14 A' and a spaghetti strap. Jamie saw my look.

"She thinks she's all grown up." He said. I didn't say anything. I was thinking.

"_You have to believe." Said Caren as she and Dallon stood outside, completely alone, in the park._

"_I what?" Asked Dallon confused._

"_Yourself mostly." Caren took a step away from him "You have to believe…that you can. Just forget about the things you know about gravity and all the 'can't's' you've been told"_

"_But we know there i__**s**__ such thing as gravity how are you supposed to forget?" He asked sitting down on the grass. Caren sat down beside him._

"_Pretend" She said simply._

"Pretend," I whispered to my notepad, to my desk and pen and lamp. "Believe."


	2. Chapter 2

The Accord

Hi guys, I live for comments.

**Hook smiled. "Then its settled," He signalled to Smee "Take him back to where you found him and let him go."**

**"NO, Leeyah you can't."**

The day was like other days. I woke up. I hopped on the bus I went to school. I wrote in math class, I wrote in History and I wrote in English etc. etc. I went through the motions ignoring everything while taking in nothing.

I heard the fight the second I walked in my front door. My mom and dad were yelling they both stopped when I came into the room and I felt like I had suddenly slipped into a bad family soap oporah.

"What is this?" Dad held up a note infront of my face. I snatched it quickly and read it.

_Leeyah has been quite distracted in class recently, her marks are slipping.She spends her classes writing in a notebook. This is math class and while English is important and I understand her favourite supbject it does not take president over her other courses. I wish to keep you infromed and hope that we can come to a resolution._

It was my Math teacher.

"Great," I mumbled Great!" said my father "Is that all you have to say about it?"

"What do you want me to say?!" I screamed back. I could feel the heat of my temperature burning hotter than the flames in out fireplace.

"Say you won't do it again," Said my mother attempting to mediate. They both looked at me.

"I'm not going to stop writing Math is boring and I'm still passing with flying colours just because Its not ninty-nine..."

"There is no reason why is shouldn't be," My fatheri nterupted "You're a very capable girl."

"I don't care!" I screamed "I hate, I hate it I hate it, why can't you just let me do what I want I'm doing fine"

"Oh stop being so childish."

"I am a child...I'm only thirteen I'm not an adult."

"No you're a teenager and its about time you grow up." My father said. I looked at my mother. She nodded.

"I won't stop writing," I growled. My father took my book out of my hands, the one in which I compose all my literary works Ie my daydreams and stories.

"You are no longer allowed to take this to school"

"What!" I cried

"You can have it after supper every night when you're homework is done."

"I'll get a new one." I stuck my chin out defiently.

"Do you want to play tough? fine," My father tossed my book in the fire.

"NO!" I screamed in a huge burst of emotion. I lunged for the fire to pullit out but my mother held me back. "Let me go Dammit!" I yelled tears blurring my visionas I watched my world burn. As the last pages flutterd into ash I straitend. "I hate you." I said my voice low and dripping with a deap loathing of the man before me. "I hate you,"

**I know its shorter than the last one but my time is limited if you like it and want more please write and let me know.**

The Accord

A Peter Pan Fan fiction

By: Liffespassion

Rated: T

Chapter 1


	3. Chapter 3

**I know i have been away a long time but this is for anyone who is reading. I hope you like it becasue if you don't I am really waisting my time here in fitness class...yes we're in fitness doing research instead of weights. I do write for my self sometimes but i like thinking that poeple are waiting to see what happens next so please let me know if you are reading, let me know if I am alone out here in my neverland. Just as a reminder, her stories and thoughts are in italics, the future is in bold and the present happenings are in your regular joe-plain font.**

***

**"you care so deeply for a person who can never love you back" said hook after Peter was out of site and off the ship.**

**"It doesn't matter if he doesn't love me, love me it only matters that he is my friend. Sure I love him but I think he loves me too, even if only as a friend." I was tied up and sitting in gally by a table filled with food and drink. "what is it that makes this accord of any value to you?"**

**"Oh very simply, darling, with you as a pirate, Pan is Miserable. Since I can't kill him he might as well join me in loathing and dispairin," the grin was absolutely wicked.**

I was in my room. I was fumimg. All my stories were in there, all of them. All my dreams everything that I cared about and he had burned it. That asshole of a father. It was so stupid how could he do that to me, mentally cage me like this.

I pulled out my schoolbooks and found a blank sheet of paper. I picked up a pen and I wanted to write. I really did. I wanted to release it all in my writing but I had nothing to write. All of a sudden I hear a light rapping at the window. I jusped back as I saw a boy who looked about my age, perhaps a little younger, peering in at me.

"Let me in," he said

"No, i don't know you, get away form my window." I said scowling and then I rememberd, yes rememberd, My room was on the second story. I looked out the window. he was FLYING! I stepped back in shock. He quirked his head to the side.

"But of course you know me, I'm Peter Pan."

I opened the window and he hopped on in.

"I'm dreaming." I mutterd and then he pinched me rather hard "ouch what was that for?!"

"To prove you're not dreaming, I'm here all right." He put his hands on his hips and I took a real look at him. He was wearing that same leafy outfit I had seen depicted in every movie and every picture book. His hair was a rudy, brownish red colour and curly, or would have been curly if it was longer, it was short, just short enough that it didn't curl, instead it looked sporadic sliking out in every which direction.

"So you're Peter Pan" I said dubiously

"the one and only"

"Then what are you doing here?" I asked completely confused.

"Well, you need me. you have such an imagination, enough to get to neverland, even if you are old."

"I'm not old" I stated folding my arms over my chest.

"You're older than me, anyways you don't want to get any older do you?" I shook my head solomly "you don't want to grow up."

"Not yet."

"Not ever" He corrected "You should come with me, you want to and I could use some fun once and a while"

"What about Wendy?"

"Who?"

"you remember Wendy don't you?"

He thought hard for a moment and I saw a flicker of sadness.

"That was a long time ago," he stated quickly and flately "do of we go then?" he asked happy once more.

"Shouldn't I pack something"

"Only if you want to, there's everything you need on the island"

"Oh...right"

Peter moved over to my window, which was fairly small and had no ledge.

"Where's tinkerbell?" i asked remembering that I would need more than just happy thoughts, which I didn't have many of right now, in order to fly

"she's watching the boys" said Peter "don't worry, I brought some fairy dust with me." He opened a small poutch and dumped a pile of sparkes on me."

**okay thats all for now please read and reply. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you to all those poeple who have taken the time to post a review. I really apreciate it. Please read and review no picking on the spelling though. oh and anything between two of ~ is a thought**

Flying was just as amaizingly fun as I had always dreamed it would be. Peter had taken hold of my hand and we had gone much to fast. I haddn't had nearly enough time to take in the sights when I found an entirely new sight infront of me. Pan's island. I smiled, It was so green and the water was so blue. Everything was so vibrant. It was crazy and insain and utterly totaly breathtakingly beautiful.

Pan let go of my hand rather suddenly and I fell for a couple seconds then I stopped because I did not want to fall. He smilled at me.

"You learn fast," he crowed folding his arms over his chest. "Come on then lets go meet the boys I haven't brought anyone 'round in the longest time."

"Is everyone still here? I mean are all the lost boys still...lost?"

"Of course, I wouldn't let them get...un-lost, unless they really wanted to but who would want to?" He laughed "Come on!" he yelled over his shoulder and I did my best to keep up. Of course I couldn't keep up to Peter Pan. Who could? I slowed as I saw the big tree that I recognised from all the stories as thier hide out.

"Why are you slowing?" Asked Peter turning mid-air to look at me.

"Arn't we going to your hidout?"

"Of course," he looked at me confused "Thats what I said isn't it?" He looked at me like I was stupid.

"But isn't that your house,"

"No!" he nearly shouted. I was taken back by the harshness of his voice. He sounded like a very hurt child just now. "We don't go near than place," he said flying so that he was right up in my face. "And you won't go near it either. Got it?"

I nodded my head.

"Good, now come on we're going to be late for supper."

*******

**"Come on girl, I want the deck so clean I can see my face in it," laughed Hook. He was sitting on a chair relaxing an enjoying ordering everyone around. Smee was at the helm but we wern't actually moving because we had weighed anchor over an hour ago.**

**"I don't think thats Physically posible," I grumbled under my breath. My hands were sore from cleaning all day and my back was sore from being all hunched over. I sighed and put the mop back in the bucket. It turned my fresh bucket of sea water completely brown. ~That is so gros~ I made a face at the water and continued mopping.**

**Suddenly one of the bigger, fatter pirates knocked into me from behind. "oof" I stumbled and fell forward knocking the bucket of water onto the two pirates who had been playing cards infront of my. pain shot shrough my hand and my chin. I struggled to get up.**

**"What the hell was that?!" Demanded the bigger of the two infront of me. He was towering with greezt black hair a mustach and a black and white striped shirt.**

**"I'm sorry, I was pushed..." I started but the pirate grabbed hold of the material of the front of my shirt and hauled me up a good two feet off of the ground.**

*******

Tinkerbell flew into the room as we were halfway through the meal. It was nice here. Pan's new house was deep in a cave by the water. yet, it was surpisingly dry inside. She looked at me placing her hands on her hips. She looked at me for a moment and then started motioning to Peter in grand gestures.

"She is not a Wendy,"

another gesture.

"Yes I like you better" I knew better than to be hurt by this comment I knew how jelous tinkerbell could be.

She looked at me obviously waiting for me to answer some unvoiced question.

"She wants to know what you are called," said Peter shrugging

"Leeyah," I answered and then decided to go out on a limb "I'm very pleased to finally meet you Tinkerbell I have hear so much about you and i must say you are even prettier than I imagined."

Tinkerbell paused for a moment and then burst out into a high pitched fairy laughter that sounded somewhat like bells ringing.

"I think she likes you," said Peter.

As Tink came to sit down on the table next to me I nodded;

"I think you might be right."

**Well, Hope you like this chapter. Please comment. I live for comments... and singing and... chocolate.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you to all the wonderful people who took the time to read and review so far. I thank you from the bottom of my heart and it means the world to me...okay so I am writing this is art class so it may not be that long but then again I think I'm up to 60 words per minute typing. sooo...here we go please. review but no picking on the spelling.**

*******

**"Let her go Craig," said the smaller. I took a moment to look over my attackers shoulder. He didn't look that much older than me, well in comparison to the rest of the pirates. He was cute, but that was all I got to take note of before I found myself on my rump on the ground. I landed with a painful thud and groaned. I would most definately have a bruise tomorow.**

**"What do you mean by steppen' in like that?" the pirate drawled obviously upset at the boys disloyalty.**

**"Well, first of all she's new, and secondly it was Smith's fault. He knocked into her and you know I've got a wager with the boys to see who beats who in a fight between you two," a couple of the pirates who had gathered around were nodding in agreement.**

**Before I knew what was happening Craig and Smith were flailing, fists flying everywhere and people cheering all around. I tried to scuttle out of the way but found it rather difficult with all the feet landing so close to my already sore hands.**

**Suddenly I felt a pair of warm tanned hands haul me up and away from the fight.**

**"Come on then lass," said the cute one "lets get you some dry cloths"**

*******

"So where are you from?" asked Slightly.

"I'm from a little town called Wallville,"

"Is that in England?" asked a boy I had not hear of in any of the Peter Pan stories. He was a new lost boy, with bright orange hair. Much more firey than Peters adorable ruddy brown waves.

"No, its in..." I didn't get a chance to finish.

"What's it like there now?" asked another of the boys.

"Well, there are cars."

What are those?"

"They are like carrages without horses" said Peter. "Remember I told you about them last time I went away." The boys nodded in rememberance.

***

The boys were all asleep within an hour after sundown. I found that Peter and I had the cave to ourselves.

"So, Peter. What do you want to do?"

"I don't know," He said pulling out his pan flute "Its to late to see the mermaids, well not really but I don't want to go just now and the indians are asleep early tonight."

I got up off of the rock that I was on and began to wander aimlessly picking up rocks and tossing them into the lappind water not to far away.

"Do you want to see my treasure?" he suddenly piped up. "You'd have to swear on your honour not to tell where it is though."

"I swear," I answered readely.

"On your honour," he said steppping close enough so that his face was only inches from mine.

"I swear on my honour that I will not reveal the secret hiding place of your treasure to anyone for any reason."

"Good," he smiled "Follow me." He took my hadn and lead me through a crack in the cave that I haden't even seen when studying the wall. It was just so that the wall blended together around it and made it invisible untill you had passed dirrectly infront of it. It was extreamely dark and I sudden;ly wished I hada torch or candle or flashlight with me. The earth benieth out feet was thankfully stone not slime otherwise it might have been too much for my adventourous spirit...at least in the dark.

Tinkwerbell suddedly showed up and illuminated the entire passageway.

"Hey tink," Said Peter. She flew ahead of us and then the passageway opened up into a huge cave.

From floor to cieling was gold and jews in absolute abbundance.

"Where did you get all this from?"

"Well, here and there and from Hook," Pan smiled mischieviously. "all's fair on the high sea's" He flew to the top of the pile of gold and sat down like a king enhroned over his kingdom.

I though, in that moment about how much he was like a king, this was , after all his land and he had men...well boys who were fiercly loyal to him.

"Take anything you want, any one thing" he sat back and started to play on his flute. 'Oh but stay away from the pile over there, thats Tink's"

***

**"Why did you help me?" I asked as soon as we were below deck.**

**"Well, your welcome and hello to you to." he looked at me as if he was giong to laugh at me. I realised he was a fair bit older, he looked like a high school kid, only more rugged, but I guess thats what you got from being a pirate.**

**"Sorry," I apologised "I'm Leeyah"**

**"I know," he answered "I'm Mark," he extended his hand. I shook it. "I reccomend you stay away from Smith. He probibly isn't to fond of you."**

**"What about you won't he be mad at you?"**

**"I can take care of my self," he said somewhat offended. "I've been on this ship since I was ten."**

**"and how old are you now?"**

**"Sixteen,"-three years older-**

**"But you're in never land, how did you grow older?"**

**"Oh you don't know then?" he sat down on a barrel of rum across from me "You can age on this ship, as soon as I left Pan...I started getting older."**

**"You and Pan were on the same side and you left him?" I was suddenly very upset. Mark had seemed like such a nice guy.**

**"Its not as simple as that." he crossed his arms over his chest.**

**"Then how is it?"**

***

Okay read and review please please please.


	6. Chapter 6

**For all those people who avidly reading this fiction and writing reviews I thank you. **

***

I found myself dressing up. I took silk dresses from old treasure chests and gold chains from intricately carved jewlery boxes. I noticed that everything in Tinkerbells rather large pile of treasure was actually quite small, and beautiful. The woman had fabulous taist.

I Lit a candle and sat down on a pile of gold while Pan played his flute.

Thats when I saw it. It practiacally called to me from across the room. it was a beutiful leather bound book. Very old and very beutiful with ivory on its solid covering. It was sitting quite alone on a little wooden desk. I walked over to the desk and opened the drawr. Inside was a feather quill and a small black bottle of ink.

I moved the desk back over to my pile of gold and the little candle and opened the book, begining to read.

_Once upon a time_

_By: Wendy Mora Angela Darling_

_There was a boy, who didn't want to grow up. So he flew away to never land, once Tinkerbell found him of course. He got lots of boys to come away to neverland with him too. There were lots of people on the island, though I don't exactly know how they all came to be here. The pirates were the most dangerous, and the indians were fun to raid and to be raided by...all in fun of course. except for the pirates._

_Peter lost many people over his time, fighting with the pirates, but the one he talked about the most was Mark. he was a friend of Peter's. They were really close, Peter wouldn't tell me about it at all though. He said Hook killed him._

_I am going to go home soon. I wonder if Peter will say much about me when I'm gone. i don't supose he will. I will miss him greatly. Going back to London will be such a bore, but I must grow up._

I put down the book. How stupid was Wendy? Why wouldn't she want to stay here with Peter. She was suposed to be a story teller and here was a book and it was more of diary entry than a story.

"Peter, whats this book?" I asked anxious to see weather or not he would remember her book. He shrugged.

"Its a book."

"Well, I got that, Peter." I put my hands on my hips.

"Its a book what more do you want me to say? It...Is...A...Book" He stretched. "I'm going to bed, I'll se you in the morning Leeya"

"Goodnight Peter." he was gone and out of the room before I even spoke the words. I sighed. ~Maybe I should turn in~ I grabbed the book tucking it under my arm. carying the small ink bottle and quill delicately in the other hand I went down the stoney hall that lead to my room.

***

**"Peter..." he started, but I inturupted.**

**"Wait, you're name is Mark?"**

**"Yes," he nodded.**

**"But my book said you were dead."**

**"What book?" he asked his brow furrowing.**

**"The one I found in the cave with the treasure," unlike other pirates his eyes did not go dreamy at the word 'treasure'**

**"The one that Wendy wrote....right?"**

**"Yes, but how did you know about it?"**

**"Wendy and I met, before she left. I wasn't with the pirates then, I was younger and I was just...banished" he got a pained look over his face.**

**"Why?"**

**"I..." he started then shook his head "it doesn't matter, Pan forgot about me and let me stay banished for a long while. you know how he is. i waited expecting for him to pop out of nowhere someday and ask me where I'd been."**

**"but he didn't"**

**"No...Anyway, Wendy saw me and said hi, I was jut having a harmless conversation with her and  
I found out that Pan, well, that he told her I was dead. I was his best friend, his right hand man and his first mate and he told her that I was dead."**

**"so thats when you decided to join the pirates."**

**"Yes."**

*******

**Hope you like this latest update and twist in the plot. Please tell me what you think. it only takes two seconds to review and it means the world when you do. :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**I now oficcially have 72 minutes in the afternoon that I am free to do with as I wish. Which means that any time I am not forced to spend extra time on curricular subjects I shall be joyfully writing this and other stories. So its a good thing for everyone right? **

***

**"How exactly did you age?" I asked, thinking about things logically. This was never land, weren't people suposed NOT grow older and here was Mark older than me. He certainly hadn't arrived in never land at this age. Peter would have called him an old man.**

**"I don't know how it works exactly but, I think that when you join the pirates you grow up, at least a little. You have to grow up, you give up the whole being childish and follow rules, drink rum and do Pirate type activities like swabbing the deck and cutting throats," he smiled. "I'm really very rough and tough and mean," he said jokingly.**

**"Somehow I do not believe you," I smiled back at him. He was increadably enchanting "You seem more like a knight in shining armour rather than a cruel pirate."**

**"Well..." there was a loud bellow from above.**

**"ALL HANDS ON DECK"**

**"We better get up on deck, Smee is calling a meeting."**

**I followed Mark up the ladder and into the sun.**

**"How good of you to join us Mark, Leeyah" said Smee. "Tha most gracious captain hook wanted me to let you all know that we are having a party of sorts this fine evening, to celebrate our capture of A neverland girl...you dear Leeyah and our coming attack on Pan's hidout."**

**"But he promiced not to hurt Pan!" I yelled rather panicked.**

**"And the good captain is a man of his word. We will not harm Pan at all, in fact. We're going to wait untill he's left never land to take over the island."**

**"He'll never leave never land if he knows what you're planning."**

**"Of course he will, to take you home of course." said Hook smiling and coming out of his private room.**

**My stomach dropped, so this had been thier plan all along.**

*******

Time passed. I spent weeks with the boys. Exploring the sites of neverland. I hunted with the indian's, met tiger Lily's great great grand daughter and even spent some time with the mermaids, who are not all that evil as some people would like us to think.

I was having the most amaising time of my life, untill the pirates attacked.

It was a typical day in Neverland, the sun was shining the air was fresh and fun was alive in the air. Tinkerbell and I were picking out flowers for the supper table. After only a night or two I had found myself in the same position Wendy had been in...The mother figure for the lost boys. I didn't mind much though. In fact I considered myself to be more of an excentric fun loving aunt than a mother, or at least and oldersister that everone got along with.

It was perfect, and for the first time I felt like I truely had a family. There was only one thing wrong...I had fallen in love years ago with the idea of Peter Pan, who he was suposed to be. He was perfect. Cuter and more fun than anyboy at my school, which I never wanted to return to, and I could spend forever with him. I would never grow older and neither would he. We could be blissfully happy together. Except...I loved him.

I had the hugest most rediculous crush on perfect boy. A boy who would never grow up and who I desparately wanted to kiss.

I was sure though, that if I told Pan he would either laugh at me or banish me for good. Both of which would break my heart.

I was looking at a watter lilly in a small stream when they came through the folliage. "PETER!" I cried out and then watched in slow motion as a club was swung full force by a scrawny bald pirate at my head.

**Please review and let me know what you think of this chapter. This story is getting so intense even just writing. I hope it is pulling you in as much as it pulls at me. Please let me know. No picking on the spelling though. Thanks.**


	8. Chapter 8

**And this is the point at which the story, which has been circling around itself comes together ione nice neat little line. There is extra information from what in the future (isn't that confusing) from the flash forwards, Its more than just cut and paist here. Here is one rather long chapter for you and the next will be just as long. Please review.**

When I finally woke up, we were on a ship, all of us. Everyone except Peter and Tinkerbell. I tried to move but found that I, along with all the lost boys, was tied up to the main mast of the pirate ship. Smee stood guard watching us with wary eyes. It almost made me giggle how silly he looked paying such close attention.

"HOOK!" I inclined my head in the direction the voice had come from. There in the sky was Peter, sword in hand and looking every bit the part of a savior.

I swung my head in the other direction when I head the slam of doors bursting open. There was hook, looking ready for battle. He was wearing his finest cloths, his red jacket and black undercoat and he too had his sword in his hands.

"Say your prayer's," said Pan, confident that he had the upper hand.

"Wait," said Hook. He walked down the steps one at a time. All eyes were on him. "This must be a simple missunderstanding." A cannon fired, catching Peter off guard. A net flew out of the cannon capturing him. He fell loudly to the ship deck. I winced, he had fallen at least a story. He tried to get up but there were already three pirates crowded around him.

"See, this isn't actually about you Peter." Hook smiled "This," he turned towards me. "Is about Leeyah."

"You leave her out of this!" shouted Pan.

"Oh, but how can I. She's the one who I'm most concerned with in this meeting." Thep pirates had removed the net from around Peter but had tied his hands and were holding him captive. "Leeyah dear," he addressed me. "I am willing to let everyone go, including Peter, in exchange for you joining my crew."

There was a loud cheer.

"She'll never join you!" exclaimed Pan "She's one of us." One of the pirate hit Pan in the stomach. He grunted in pain.

"Stop," ordered Hook before another could hit him. "Gag him." The other pirate stuck a wad of cloth in Pan's mouth and tied it in place round his head. Peter looked at me. His eyes were shimmering, watery from pain.

A cold sweat shivered through my body.

"You'll let them all go?" I asked.

"Leeyah don't even consider it you know Hook lies." cried one of the lost boys.

"I will let them all go."

"And you won't hurt any of them."

"Well thats a high price. Tell you what. I'll do for you." He smiled "I'll let them all go and you may have my word as captain of the ship that I will not harm Peter Pan"

I hesitated "Promise me that you won't harm him, have someone else harm him, cause him to come to harm or put him or have him put in a situation of harm." I was ever so careful with my wording because I knew Captain James Hook was one to twist words when it came to agreements of any nature.

"As you wish." Said hook extending his good hand. "Do we have an accord?"

I continued on not excepting his hand yet "No tricks, fooling, back warding or weaseling out or around this deal, agreement, accord." I said careful of my footing here. Peter shook his head violently and tried to shout no at me but it came out muffled and strangled by the gag in his mouth. The two burly pirates held him in place.

"I swear on my life." Said hook putting his hook over his heart.

"Then we have an accord." I shook his hand.

Hook smiled. "Then its settled," He signalled to Smee "Take him back to where you found him and let him go."

They loosend the gag from round his mouth.

"NO, Leeyah you can't!" Pan struggled against them.

"Whats done is done." I answered softly "I'm sorry Peter."

The Pirates took Peter and the lost boys and loaded them into the landing boats and began to row back towards the island. I stood by the side of the boat and watched them go. Pan's eyes bored into mine. he was angry, enraged...not at Hook, at me. Thunder cracked across the sky as he glared at me and then, he looked away, towards the island.

Hook came to stand beside me. He stood silently for a number of moments as we watched the pirates unload the boys and take them into the woods.

"You care so deeply for a person who can never love you back" said hook after Peter was out of sight.

"It doesn't matter if he doesn't love me, love me it only matters that he is my friend. Sure I love him but I think he loves me too, even if only as a friend." I looked over at him "what is it that makes this accord of any value to you?"

"Oh very simply, darling, with you as a pirate, Pan is Miserable. Since I can't kill him he might as well join me in loathing and dispair," the grin was absolutely wicked.

I was shown to my room, below decks soon after my arival. It wasn't exactly five star hotel accomidations but I a was sursprised at how, decent it was. I was given my own room. A luxury that few of the others were alloted. there was a small bad and a small desk. I recognised a bag, that I had used on the island. I went over to it and peered inside.

It contained my cloths, shoes and my book. I sighed. I was surprised that they had not taken it from me. I opened it up. All the pages were intacked. i set it on the tiny table by my bed and opened the drawer. Inside was a small ink bottle and three quills.

I burst into tears. I held my face in my hands. I didn't know why it made me cry, I just knew that...it did.

After afew moments my sobbs lessened and I whiped my eyes. I picked up a quill and dipped it into the ink bottle. I sniffled and Lit the candle that was beside me. Sighing I put the pen to paper.

_Hello,_

_My name is Leeyah and I am a pirate. Not by choice, not exactly. Hook captured me and the lost boys and Peter came to save us. But it all went wrong. They captured him and then Captain Hook gave me a choice. He said he would let everyone go and he wouldnt harm Peter if I became a pirate._

_I know now that he just did it to hurt Peter. I feel so horrible for being a part of anything that would hurt Peter and now I am in leauge with his enemy. After the way he looked at me as they rowed away I am sure that he see's me as an enmy now too._

_I wonder if Peter ever looked at Wendy like he looked at me. Oh why do I keep compairing myself to her? I love him and I hate it. I saved his life and now he hates me. I don'tt know what would be worse him hating me or him dead._

I stopped writing and looked with shock upon the words which I had just writen. Of course it was better to have him hate me. Nothing was worse than Pan being dead. I would rather endure his hate for a thousand years than know that I was resposible for his death. I crossed out the words and closed the book. that was enough writing for one night.

I tucked the book away back in my bag and lay down on the bed ontop of the covers and let the rocking of the ocean lull me to sleep.

**Its all coming together so what do you think? Please, PLEASE PLLLEEEAAASSSEE click that cure little button and take two seconds to review.**


	9. Chapter 9

**I was kind of surprised that no one commented on the last chapter but, despite that here is the next installment It begins with what you have already read, only re-written in a couple places there is some new stuff near the end though if you are looking for what happens next in the story.**

Three weeks passed and life didn't get any better.

"Come on girl, I want the deck so clean I can see my face in it," laughed Hook. He was sitting on a chair relaxing an enjoying ordering everyone around. Smee was at the helm but we wern't actually moving because we had weighed anchor over an hour ago.

"I don't think thats Physically posible," I grumbled under my breath. My hands were sore from cleaning all day and my back was sore from being all hunched over. I sighed and put the mop back in the bucket. It turned my fresh bucket of sea water completely brown. ~That is so gross~ I made a face at the water and continued mopping.

Suddenly one of the bigger, fatter pirates knocked into me from behind. "oof" I stumbled and fell forward knocking the bucket of water onto the two pirates who had been playing cards infront of my. pain shot shrough my hand and my chin. I struggled to get up.

"What the hell was that?!" Demanded the bigger of the two infront of me. He was towering with greezt black hair a mustach and a black and white striped shirt.

"I'm sorry, I was pushed..." I started but the pirate grabbed hold of the material of the front of my shirt and hauled me up a good two feet off of the ground.

"Let her go Craig," said the smaller. I took a moment to look over my attackers shoulder. He didn't look that much older than me, well in comparison to the rest of the pirates. He was cute, but that was all I got to take note of before I found myself on my rump on the ground. I landed with a painful thud and groaned. I would most definately have a bruise tomorow.

"What do you mean by steppen' in like that?" the pirate drawled obviously upset at the boys disloyalty.

"Well, first of all she's new, and secondly it was Smith's fault. He knocked into her and you know I've got a wager with the boys to see who beats who in a fight between you two," a couple of the pirates who had gathered around were nodding in agreement.

Before I knew what was happening Craig and Smith were flailing, fists flying everywhere and people cheering all around. I tried to scuttle out of the way but found it rather difficult with all the feet landing so close to my already sore hands.

Suddenly I felt a pair of warm tanned hands haul me up and away from the fight.

"Come on then lass," said the cute one "lets get you some dry cloths" He lead me away from the fight.

"Why did you help me?" I asked as soon as we were below deck.

"Well, your welcome and hello to you to." he looked at me as if he was giong to laugh at me. I realised he was a fair bit older, he looked like a high school kid, only more rugged, but I guess thats what you got from being a pirate.

"Sorry," I apologised "I'm Leeyah"

"I know," he answered "I'm Mark," he extended his hand. I shook it. "I reccomend you stay away from Smith. He probibly isn't to fond of you."

"What about you won't he be mad at you?" I asked somewhat concerend for his welfare. After all, he was helping me out.

"I can take care of my self," he said somewhat offended. "I've been on this ship since I was ten."

"and how old are you now?"

"Sixteen," (-three years older than her-)

"But you're in never land, how did you grow older?" I was rather puzzled, no one else here seemed to have grown up at all, and besides wasn't that the point of never land? To never grow up to be young forever.

"Oh you don't know then?" he sat down on a barrel of rum across from me "You can age on this ship, as soon as I left Pan..." he stopped mid sentance and then looked at me as if realising that he had betrayed his own thoughts "I started getting older."

"You and Pan were on the same side and you left him?" I was suddenly very upset. Mark had seemed like such a nice guy. I stood up. Even standing I was barely taller than him sitting.

"Its not as simple as that." he crossed his arms over his chest, like a small child

"Then how is it?"

"Peter..." he started, but I inturupted. I rememembered, reading about a Mark, in Wendy's notebook.

"Wait, you're name is Mark?"

"Yes," he nodded.

"But my book said you were dead."

"What book?" he asked his brow furrowing.

"The one I found in the cave with the treasure," unlike other pirates his eyes did not go dreamy at the word 'treasure'

"The one that Wendy wrote....right?"

"Yes," I was surprsided that he knew about the book without me telling him about it. "but how did you know about it?"

"Wendy and I met, before she left. I wasn't with the pirates then, I was younger and I was just...banished" he got a pained look.

"Why?" I asked sitting back down, much calmer now, but still wary of the pirate before me.

"I..." he started then shook his head "it doesn't matter, Pan forgot about me and let me stay banished for a long while. you know how he is. I waited expecting for him to pop out of nowhere someday and ask me where I'd been."

"but he didn't"

"No...Anyway, Wendy saw me and said hi, I was jut having a harmless conversation with her and  
I found out that Pan, well, that he told her I was dead. I was his best friend, his right hand man and his first mate and he told her that I was dead."

"So thats when you decided to join the pirates."

"Yes."

"How exactly did you age?" I asked, thinking about things logically. This was never land, weren't people suposed NOT grow older and here was Mark older than me. He certainly hadn't arrived in never land at this age. Peter would have called him an old man.

"I don't know how it works exactly but, I think that when you join the pirates you grow up, at least a little. You have to grow up, you give up the whole being childish and follow rules, drink rum and do Pirate type activities like swabbing the deck and cutting throats," he smiled. "I'm really very rough and tough and mean," he said jokingly.

"Somehow I do not believe you," I smiled back at him. He was increadably enchanting "You seem more like a knight in shining armour rather than a cruel pirate." I could have hit myself for saying that. His face was nearly as red from embarasment as mine was.

"Well..." he started, there was a loud bellow from above.

"ALL HANDS ON DECK"

"We better get up on deck, Smee is calling a meeting."

I followed Mark up the ladder and into the sun.

"How good of you to join us Mark, Leeyah" said Smee. "Tha most gracious captain hook wanted me to let you all know that we are having a party of sorts this fine evening, to celebrate our capture of A neverland girl...you dear Leeyah and our coming attack on Pan's hidout."

"But he promiced not to hurt Pan!" I yelled rather panicked.

"And the good captain is a man of his word. We will not harm Pan at all, in fact. We're going to wait untill he's left never land to take over the island."

"He'll never leave never land if he knows what you're planning."

"Of course he will, to take you home of course." said Hook smiling and coming out of his private room.

My stomach dropped, so this had been thier plan all along.

***

**Here is the fresh new stuff.**

I was taken below deck as Hook organised a team to go to land to talk with Pan.

"Mark you have to help me warn Peter."

"You can warn him all you want all it means is that you went back on your word and then hook can go back on his."

"What?!"

"Part of the deal was that you stay here and the other part was that you are a pirate."

"But.." I began to protest.

"I swear to you I know Hook well enough to know that he'll do anything to find a loophole that he can manouver out of an agreement and if you betray him then he'll kill Peter."

"Its not fair!" I cried "Mark you have to help me save him."

"Save him? why should I? He is my enemy! I have more reason to hate him then anyone else on this ship, except Hook"

"But he was your friend!" I tried to reach out to him but he pulled back.

"Key word, Leeyah, WAS as in isn't anymore. He banished me, forgot me and became my enemy. He was my friend but he proved to me long ago that he no longer is my friend or desired to be ever again." he turned away and began to climb up the stairs to the main deck.

"And what about you? what do you want?" I tried to hold him back so that he would listen to me. He grabbed my wrist in a vice like grip. He held tightly but not tighly enough to hurt. I tried to pull away, his grip was like iron.

"I am your friend here on this ship and I am your friend still if you go home but do not ask me ever to be a friend to somone I am not a friend to by free choice."

"I'm not asking you to be his friend, I'm asking you to help him"

He jumped back down off of the ladder.

"I am not in the habbit of helping my enemies." he growled through clenched teath.

"Then help your friend Mark, help me. Know that he is my friend and I am asking you to help me help him"

"No," he turned away.

"Please." I begged. Tears welling in my eyes.

"Grow up Leeyah, you can't always get what you want."

**SO what do you think? please review.**


	10. Chapter 10

**So here I am after a very long time. With an entirely new chapter with no repeated information. I hope that you like it please read and review if you do or you don't either way feedback is apreciated.**

*******

**_"Well, there's still tomorow forget the sorrow and I can be on the last train home watch it fade away as you end the day no more time to say no more time to say. We'll we said if you're going no where and we said if its not enough well be said sing without a reason to ever fall in love." -Lost Prophets, last train home._**

So there I was. Standing on the deck in my pirate cloths with my book and my quill very angry and very sad. Mark came by to wish me goodbye and safe trip I looked away. I wanted nothing to do with him, how could he be so spiteful? How could he hate Peter so much that he was unwilling to help him even for my sake.

And I was powerless. Totally and utterly powerless. If I told Peter what was going on then i would be going back on the accord and if I did nothing then all the lost boys would be in danger. My choice was one or many but even if I told him and Hook went back on his word who was to say that Peter would die. Peter had been fighting Hook for so long and he still wasn't dead. Centuries they had wared against each other and Peter wqas still here and Hook was still here.

Niether was a day older than when they started the fight against each other. one for greed and one for fun which was the worse motivation? Sure Peter was an eternal child but put in perspective was he an eternal childish murering psycho who corrupted and drove others to murder? I shook my head. NO Peter was a hero. At true hero who saved damsles in distress and faught the bad guys.

Peter landed on the deck rather suddenly.

"Ahhh Peter you made it."

"Yea." he looked at me then back to Hook. "So I'm to take her home?"

"Yes, its what she wants. Guess she had had enough of the pirates life." Hook smiled at me. I glowered back. At this moment I was definately wishing that I was Zena or superwoman that I could kick ever single pirates butt and save the day. Then things would be okay and we could go back to having fun again.

"Well..." Pan hesitated "What are we waiting for?" He grabbed my hand and yanked me into the air.

We were flying far faster than we had before it was rather frightening to be honest and somewhat painful. Rain and storm clouds were gathering in the sky. I knew well enough now that the weather was directly linked to Pan's feelings. We zipped out of the atmosphere and into space. Stars and starlight bent and I closed my eyes.

Then we were back. I was at my window. Peter was standing on my bed. Looking like a spioled child with his arms folded crossly over his chest.

"Well Leeyah, did you enjoy your time in never land." he spat the words.

"Yes, untill I was forced to go and live with Pirates."

"You wern't forced into anything. You never had to side with them."

"But they were going to kill you!"

"And to die would have been an awfully big adventure."

"Then what would the lost boys have done?"

"They would have found a new Peter."

"There's only one person like you Peter and that's you." I protested stepping towards him. He darted across the room and out of my reach.

"Sure there's only one me but someone else would have been put in charge."

"As if anyone else could take your place."

"I'm not saying they'd do it well." he said shrugging "but they'd have to do it just the same."

"So you would just quit punk out."

"Isn't that what you did."

"So you'd let a pirate slit my troat before you would turn into a pirate."

"No, I'd save you. Thats what I do."

"And what if you couldn't what if I died."

He paused as if that thought had never occured to him.

"I always save girls when they get caught. Tigerlilly and Wendy and you. Always. I've never messed up."

"Well I'm not you Peter and I'm sorry. I didn't know what else to do. I'm sorry I just wanted you to be safe."

He shrugged. "I guess." then he headed for the window. "Well...Goodbye Leeyah."

Then he was gone. And I looked at my room and realized. I was stuck here. I would have to gow up.

**No its not over. please review.**


	11. Chapter 11

**My apologies for not writing anything for so long. I know that you don't really want excuses but here they are. I totally got writers block and then I left the country. I'm not actually kidding...about either. I was in England over the summer with no access to a computer.**

**Shout out to Megan. Thanks for bugging me :) I honestly wouldn't have even noticed that anyone cared about this story if it hadn't been for the sudden random income of a whole bunch or reviews saying "whats up' and 'why haven you written?" As such I think its only fair to dedicate this chapter to M. Thanks hun. (hope this doesn't embarrass you)**

*******

The Accord

A Peter Pan Fan fiction

By: Liffespassion

Rated: T

Chapter 11

_"Such a lonely day, and its mine. The most loneliest day of my life. Such a lonely day, should be banned. Its a day that I can't stand." **Lonely Day, System of a Down**_

I don't think I have ever walked more slowly. As if getting sent back home from neverland wasn't bad enough I had been missing from home for three days and my parents, who thought that I had run away, had been royally pissed off. I hid my book, or Wendy's book in between my mattress and my boxpring. The last thing that I wanted was to have my father find it and throw it in the fire.

"There was no pain, no fear no doubt. Till they pulled me out of heaven," I whispered softy in a sing song voice "So that'smy refrain, I live in hell," I looked around at my hell. Grade school. I had never hated school, I mean I never loved it but I had never hated the walls which now felt as if they were trapping me. Holding me back against my will. "...because I've been expelled from heaven." Buffy the Vampire slayer sang that in her musical after her friend pulled her out of heaven. It seems appropriate since Neverland was like heaven to me. I can't think of a place that I would rather be.

"Leeyah!" I recognised the yelling voice as Jamie. I sighed and turned around waiting for him to jump on top of me in his characteristic greeting "Oh my gosh, you're back" I let out a wheezeas all the air in my lungs was squeezed out by his massive bear hug. For a guy that isn't that big Jamie sure gives big bear hugs. "I heard You ran away from home." He let me down and looked at me "What happened."

I started walking to Mrs. H's class.

"Come on Leeyah, what happened. I'm your B-F-F you have to tell me." His voice was pleading. I let out an amused snort.

"I can't believe you just said that." I shook my head "My dad threw my book in the fireplace."

"Seriously!" his eye brows shot up like rockets.

"Yeah..." I hesitated. If I started talking about Neverland Jamie would think I was a loon. He knows that I like to imagine things but he himself doesn't have much of an imagination for anything other than video games. For the first time in as long as I could remember I said a blatant lie to my best friend "I just couldn't handle it...so I ran away." Okay maybe it wasn't that far from the truth. I had technically run away. To neverland, mind you, but I had still left my house to escape people who would never really understand me.

"That sucks. You know next time you want to run away, you can just come to my house. My mom told me to tell you that. She thinks you're great and she wants you to be safe. Where did you go anyway?" he asked, his face was so curious and concerned. I just couldn't do it. I couldn't lie to him, not again.

"Jamie, I really don't feel like talking about this right now okay?" He seemed surprised.

"Okay..." he shuffled his feet and I immediately felt bad for using such a harsh tone of voice.

"Jamie I'm sorry..." I started.

"No, its okay, listen I'll see you at lunch." He gave a half smile and walked away.

_---------(Just as a reminder, her stories and thoughts are in italics, the future is in bold and the present happenings are in your regular joe-plain font. except for this writing obviously)--------------_

**A hand closed over my mouth. Bike rose in my throat. Was this death? Was I going to die? He dragged me backwards into the ally. I kicked out and tried to stand properly. If I could only get my footing then maybe I could get away. I tried to scream, but it came out as a muffled squeek trough his palm.**

**"Jeez Leeyah would you stop squirming I'm here to help."**

***

The day dragged on, and on...and on.

My math teacher looked at me with concern. I glared at her, she better feel guilt. She destroyed my dreams, my stories all because she thinks her class is the most important thing in the world. Its not. I hate math. I don't even know why she bothered sending that stupid note home. I have an eighty-seven in this class. An EIGHTY-SEVEN. That is not a low mark. That is not the type of mark that you are supposed to be concerned and send notes home about. I could understand if she had an issue with me if I had a mark in the fifties or sixties but...eighty-seven!

I looked at the quiz on my desk in front of me. Thoughts of waisting away the period and handing it in blank danced around inside my brain. It gave me a strange dark sense of glee. I wanted to do it, I wanted to mess up, do something actually wrong so that she had something real to write home about. I imagined the look on my parents face. My fathers face. He would rant, he would rave and I would stand there strong. He can't touch me now. He has already taken everything away from me.

I answered every question and I handed it in with ten minutes to spare. Then I layed my head down on the desk and went to sleep, and I dreamed.

_Dallon took her hand and pulled her into a corner._

"_Are the rumors true?" he demanded anxiously not madly._

"_I…don't know what you've heard" mumbled Cara._

"_Can you really fly?" his face was so bright, waiting. Caren looked at him shocked. He actually believed she could, he wasn't just making fun of her like so many others were._

"_Yes." She nodded happily "I can."_

"_Show me'_

_She took his hand and lead him outside._

"_You have to believe." Said Caren as she and Dallon stood outside, completely alone, in the park._

"_I what?" Asked Dallon confused._

"_Yourself mostly." Caren took a step away from him "You have to believe…that you can. Just forget about the things you know about gravity and all the 'can't's' you've been told"_

"_But we know there i__**s**__ such thing as gravity how are you supposed to forget?" He asked sitting down on the grass. Caren sat down beside him._

"_Pretend" She said simply._

_"I can't."_

_"You must, everything depend on your belief. It can only be real if you believe it is real."_

_"I don't have an imagination, inside my head its all dark. There is nothing there its just black and empty and cold." Dallon fell to the ground shivering._

_"No don't give up, hold on. Think about the warmth." Pleaded Caren, but she was pleading with emptiness, there was nothing left. He had just...disappeared._

"NO!" I woke up with a shout as the bell rang. Everyone looked at me strangely for a moment and then continued on with their lives as if nothing had happened.

"Leeyah, may I see you up front for a moment." My math teacher gestured for me to come forward. I gathered up my books and walked to the front rolling my eyes. What could she possibly want. I finished the test I was allowed to do what I wanted, that included sleeping. She had a gentle, strange sympathetic look on her face. I wanted to laugh, it looked so phony. "Are you having issues at home?" I couldn't believe she, of all poeple was asking this.

I laughed, it was a strange hysterical sound I had never made before.

"Yeah," I said. I know I looked crazy. "Because of you." I shook my head and walked out.

***

**That's all for now folks. Please review and let me know what you think.**


	12. Chapter 12

**This is a relatively long chapter as far as my standards go. It is approximately 2000 words long but there is a lot that happens. This is two days rolled into one chapter. You'll understand why at the end. hope you like it and please please please let Me now if you do.**

*******

The Accord

A Peter Pan Fan fiction

By: Liffespassion

Rated: T

Chapter 12

***

**---Warning, this chapter contains some harsh language-**

_**"**Every days the same...it doesn't mean at thing...I'm just going through the motions, waisting all my time...going through the motions faking it somehow." **-Buffy, going through the motions.**_

"Leeyah, can you come down here for a moment." my mothers voice echoed up the stairs as I walked in the house on my way home from school.

"I've got homework," I lied. I have always been a good student and I have always had very little homework. Now that I had nothing else to do in class except work I had absolutely no homework and about ten minutes of mind numbing time on my hands at the end of each class. It was boring as all hell.

"This is important."

"Fine," I thumped down the stairs and slung my back pack on the comfy T.V. chair. "What?" I crossed my arms over my chest.

"Don't use that tone of voice with your mother." my fathers voice was harsh

_Fuck you._"Sorry" I really wasn't sorry at all. I was pissed off. While I stood there waiting for them to say something i entertained the thought of actually running away. I had almost a thousand dollars in the bank in my checking account and more than that in my savings account. The only trouble was, was how on earth was I supposed to access that money. At thirteen it was a youth account,I wouldn't be able to empty my account fully without one of the tellers noticing and asking if I had parents permission. I would probably even need one of their signatures in order to take it out. As if.

"Your father and I have been talking."

"Yeah."

"And we think that its best that you see a counselor."

"Your kidding my right?" my hands fell to my sides "I am not troubled I don't need therapy!"

"You ran away from home."

"With good reason." I protested

"You had absolutely no reason other than you were acting like a frustrated child." said my father. "People who have reason are young people in much less fortunate circumstances than you. People how are in abusive situations."

"I am in an abusive situation. You guys are abusing my freedom, repressing my creativity and killing my passions."

"Oh, please don't be melodramatic Leeyah." my mother sounded frustrated "You make is sound like we are monsters."

"You're not but..." My father cut me off.

"That's enough!" my father yelled. He took a breath and spoke again in a much more calm voice. "You are going to see someone about your...issues and inability to deal with the real world."

"Whatever," I shook my head and walked up to the stairs to my room. They could take me to a counselor but they couldn't make me talk. I didn't need a shrink and I wasn't about to lay down, beg and role over for my parents any more than I already was. This was utter and complete bullshit.

I locked my door, the last thing I wanted was my parent walking in on my last stretch of land; I pulled out Wendy's book.

_Dear Self, Hello. I don't even know what to write anymore. I had a dream in school today about my story, the one with Caren and Dallon. Dallon fell down on the ground and died. Well...he disappeared. I felt like I was falling the entire time. I am afraid to go to sleep tonight. _

I paused.

_I want to go back._

I closed the book.

**He slammed me roughly up against the ally wall. That's when I got a good look at his face.**

**"Now, I'm going to move my hand, I want to know that you won't scream." His eyes were boring into mine. I nodded. "Good." He moved his hand.**

**"What the hell are you doing here Mark?"**

**"I got your message."**

**"What, I didn't send you a message."**

**"Yes you did." he pulled out a piece of paper.**

School was the same, every single day. I felt like I was stuck in a time loop and the only thing that changed was the long division.

On Friday my parents stuck me in the back seat of the car and drove me to a psychologists. His office was on the tenth floor. Clearly he didn't work with anyone who was deathly afraid of heights. the waiting room was an odd brownish colour with very old, worn down carpet. My parents are not short on money but clearly they don't care that much about my mental state or they might have spent some actual money on my brain. I think what they are looking for is my complete compliance like some kind of robot child.

An older man, who looked like he might be in his late forties came out from the office. He had smile lines around his eyes and brown hair which was greying around the temples. His glasses magnified his brown eyes slightly and his nose had a crook in it from where it had, quite obviously been broken. He looked at his notebook and then looked up directly at me.

"Leeyah." it was a statement as if he already knew that that was my name. Like I had to be Leeyah.

"Yes," I nodded and stood. Both my parents stood like body guards, or rather jail keepers, on either side of me.

"Oh, you two can sit down, this is a one-on-one counseling session unless Leeyah feels uncomfortable with that." he looked at me intently waiting for my response.

"I think we should come along." answered my mother smiling and looking down at me.

"I am fine on my own thank you." I tried to say it as politely as possible but I know that my voice was terse. My mother shrank back as if embarassed by me and I walked forward following the man into his office. It had 'typical psychiatrist' written all over it. The colour was brown and there was the traditional lay down couch in the very center of the room. Opposite it was a brown chair which looked rather comfortable and behind was a wooden desk piled high with papers.

"My name is Dr. Mathers."

"I'm Leeyah," I shook his hand "nut I guess you already know that."

"Would you like to sit down?"

"Do I have to sit on the crazy couch."

"Not if you don't want to."

"Thanks," I went and sat in the chair which I am sure usually sits in and he went over the couch and sat down.

"So, lets get started." he put his notebook to the side "Why are you here?"

"Because my parents want me to be here."

"And why is that?"

"Because I ran away from home." I didn't want to tell him the truth because then he would really think I was crazy. 'Oh yeah I went to neverland for a week, it was great!' as if.

"And why did you run away from home?" I squirmed in my chair.

"Because..." I started "Because I felt trapped...and...I don't know. Its stupid I shouldn't have run away but...My dad burned my notebook."

"Really?" he seemed surprised.

"Yeah, he threw it in the fireplace."

"Oh..." he leaned back on the couch

"I know that you're going to ask it, 'how did that make me feel?' shitty I wanted to pull it out but they physically held me back. i cried and yelled but they didn't give a damn. Thats why I'm here."

"Is there a reason why they would have burned the book? Did you write anything inapropriate in it? something that they would feel morally compelled to burn?"

"No! of course not..." I calmed myself "I mean I'm not like that. I wrote stories, innnocent little stories about friends and learning to fly."

"So why do you think that they burned it?"

"Because they wanted to control me. They wanted to get rid of my dreams. They wanted me to grow up."

***

It was a really long appointment. We ran over time and I told him I was worried that my parents would be upset if they had to pay anymore for me. He said it was no problem and he wouldn't charge them extra since it was his choice to keep me longer. My parents tried to find out what we had talked about. I didn't talk...I mean at all. had given me a lot to think about and I really needed to think.

When I got home I went up to my room. I locked my door and when I was sure that my parents were not going to come upstairs and bother me I pulled out Wendy's book. I read the last sentence that I had written:

_I want to go back_

I turned the page and picked up my quill once again

_I want to come back_

_come take me back_

_bring me back_

_to the place I belong_

_I am so alone_

_here in this place_

_I'm begging you_

_come and save me_

I then scrolled my name at the bottom of the page and closed the book.

***

**That's all for now folks. Go ahead, hit the little button at the bottom of the screen and pop me a review. Make my day! I hope this chapter helped improve yours. Peace!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Sorry that it has taken me so very, very long to update but I was sort of at a loss for words. I definitely got a major case of writers block on this story. But now, my muse has returned (not actually a person-just the saying) and so I return to the keyboard and (lol) return to never land. :)**

**I sincerely hope that you enjoy this chapter, it is not overly long but it is not too short either. Don't worry it gets better soon. :) hopefully.**

*******

**The Accord**

**A Peter Pan Fan fiction**

**By: Liffespassion**

**Rated: T**

**Chapter 13**

***

**Oh and one other thing, this chapter is done in short little bursts, because I didn't want it to drag on too much.**

*******

I slept.

I ate.

I continued on with my life.

As if nothing was wrong.

As if I hadn't been kicked out of Never-land.

As if I had never gone there at all.

***

On Friday I went back to the office on the tenth floor.

Apparently my parents were happy with the results, but wanted some more enthusiasm.

Some more pep.

I felt like a car being taken to the machine shop in order to get fixed so I could run better.

I felt like something mechanical. _~thats me the mechanical robot child~_

***

"Leeyah." it was a statement, just like the last time. The same tone, same inflection, like I had to be Leeyah-like I couldn't be anyone else.

"Yes, that's my name. Dr. Mathers."

"Speak nicely," orders my mother. I don't even flinch. I am just used to it now.

I followed Dr. Mathers back into the room with the brown couch, the old vooks, the comfy chair and the half-bed-half-couch. This time I did not hessitate and I did not insist on taking the chair instead of the couch. This time I felt like laying down and so I do. I layed down, and crossed my left foot over my right and my arms loosely over my chest. I closed my eyes.

"How are you feeling today Leeyah?"

"Fine."

"Your parents were saying, when they called me, that you seem different. Perhaps a little disenchanted."

"Maybe I am." There was a pause and the silence stretched all around me. All through the room. _~what the hell why am I here?~_

***

I walked home from school.

Just like yesterday and the day before.

Then it hit me.

_~What the hell am I doing?~_In that instant I realized that this is not Way I am supposed to be doing. I should be living my life instead of waisting away. I mentally slapped myself and then I smiled. There was no reason why I couldn't move on. This was like a breakup. This was just like every soap-opera drama on T.V. This was the point when I had to snap out of it and move on with my life.

**(the moping has gone on long enough, I am sure everyone is as tired as I am of Leeyah complaining. Its time to move on!)**

***

walked to class. my books and binders in my left hand, my purse on my left shoulder my right hand swinging freely as I walked. Middle school; grades seven and eight and myself as lucky number thirteen.

My English teacher, Mrs. H. says nothing as I walked in ten minutes late. She and I have an unspoken agreement. She knows that I would much rather be sitting under a tree writing my stories, the ones that I write only for myself, than be in her class. I do her the honor of showing up and working hard, of handing in assignments on time and above average and the once or twice a semester that I am late, for whatever reason, she cuts me some slack.

Mrs. H is not the only teacher who cuts me a break in return for hard work, but she is my favourite because she does it without expecting or waiting for an apology or explanation after class.

I sat through class and listened, payed full attention. I haven't sat underneath a tree an written in a long time. I guess I just sort of needed a break from writing stories. Which was why it was great that Mrs. H just started the section of English when we work on essays. Sure they were not really essays because we don't work on our first true-format essay until next year but still.

Life went on.

***

**"What the hell are you doing here Mark?"**

**"I got your message."**

**"What, I didn't send you a message."**

**"Yes you did." he pulled out a piece of paper.**

**I took one look at the writing and my jaw dropped.**

**It read:**

_**I want to go back**_

_**I want to come back**_

_**come take me back**_

_**bring me back**_

_**to the place I belong**_

_**I am so alone**_

_**here in this place**_

_**I'm begging you**_

_**come and save me**_

_**- Leeyah**_

**"Mark, I wrote that two weeks ago"**

**"I know, It took me a long time to get here. I had to get off of the ship without being considered a traitor and I had to track down a fairy and convince the fairy that I was a traitor--to the pirates I mean." He sighed and stepped back "I came as fast as I could"**

**"Mark..." I groaned my voice pleading.**

**"I know, I'm sorry Leeyah I should have listened to you before but...I was a stupid jerk, like you said"**

**"Its not that Mark. I am really happy you came back for me. I mean its really cool and all but..." I swallowed**

**"What is it Leeyah, whats wrong."**

**"I don't know if I want to go back."**

*******

**That's all for this chapter I hope that you like it lots. :) "Smile on the outside and soon you will smile on the inside"-Author Unknown**


	14. Chapter 14

**Okay, I have finally completed this, the next chapter. I know it took me a while but, here it is at long last. I hope that you enjoy it. If you want more, like this chapter etc. then please let me know. Hit the little button and give me a shout.**

**Authors corner-alright, this chapter is the last chapter in the actionless set. I promice that the chapters to follow will be filled with pirates and lost boys, untill then, we continue.**

*******

**The Accord**

**A Peter Pan Fan fiction**

**By: Liffespassion**

**Rated: T**

**Chapter 14**

***

_"I walk this empty street on the boulevard of broken dreams where the city sleeps and I'm the only one and I walk alone...read between the lines whats fked up and every thing's alright...my shadow's only one that walks beside me, my shadow's hearts the only things that beating. Sometimes I wish somone of them would find me, till then I walk alone"-**Boulevard of Broken Dreams, Greenday**_

_-_

I was walking home, like I did almost every day. It was spring and I preferred walking to taking the bus, since I didn't live that far away from the school to begin with. That's when...

A hand closed over my mouth. Bike rose in my throat. Was this death? Was I going to die? He dragged me backwards into the ally. I kicked out and tried to stand properly. If I could only get my footing then maybe I could get away. I tried to scream, but it came out as a muffled squeak trough his palm.

"Jeez Leeyah would you stop squirming I'm here to help."

He slammed me roughly up against the ally wall. That's when I got a good look at his face. Shock filtered through my system like ice water.

"Now, I'm going to move my hand, I want to know that you won't scream." His eyes were boring into mine. I nodded. "Good." He moved his hand.

"What the hell are you doing here Mark?" I demanded

"I got your message." He answered

"What, I didn't send you a message."

"Yes you did." he pulled out a piece of paper.

I took one look at the writing and my jaw dropped.

It read:

_I want to go back_

_I want to come back_

_come take me back_

_bring me back_

_to the place I belong_

_I am so alone_

_here in this place_

_I'm begging you_

_come and save me_

_- Leeyah_

"Mark, I wrote that two weeks ago"

"I know, It took me a long time to get here. I had to get off of the ship without being considered a traitor and I had to track down a fairy and convince the fairy that I was a traitor--to the pirates I mean." He sighed and stepped back "I came as fast as I could"

"Mark..." I groaned my voice pleading.

"I know, I'm sorry Leeyah I should have listened to you before but...I was a stupid jerk, like you said"

"Its not that Mark. I am really happy you came back for me. I mean its really cool and all but..." I swallowed

"What is it Leeyah, whats wrong."

"I don't know if I want to go back."

"What do you mean you don't want to go back, Its neverland Leeyah, of course you want to go back."

"Why? Why the hell would I want to go back to a place where no one likes me and no one wants me."

"The lost boys miss you."

"But Peter hates me!" I cried. The words echoed in my head. My hero, Peter hated me because he felt like I betrayed him. Couldn't he understand that I did what I did to help him, to save him. It wasn't what I wanted, it was a matter of life and death, it was something that I had to do.

"Why does everything always have to be about Peter."

"Because Peter is neverland. When he is happy it is sunny. When he is angry there is lightening or blizzards. He is the heart of neverland."

"And he is misserable."

"Why."

"Leeyah!" Mark was exasperated "He is miserable because he is lonely. He misses you. Peter is a boy, he is just a boy and he will never ever grow up. But don't you remember those kids in junior and Senior kindergarten who were boyfriend and girlfriend. Sure, everyone thinks its cute, and everyone knows that it will never last but while it is happening those two little five year olds have eyes for only each other...it sounds weir but its true and you know its true."

"So, what's your point Mark? Are you trying to say that Peter is like that? He's not five."

"Age isn't the point Leeyah, its the idea." He backed up "Don't you see. He may be a boy forever, and will never fall in love with someone like grown-up do but that doesn't mean that he doesn't love you like someone his age loves. He's not heartless just really, really immature." He shrugged his shoulders. "Neverland is being torn apart Leeyah. Its just like when Wendy left. There are earthquakes and tidal waves, things are completely out of whack. Sure, it will go back to normal, someday. When he forgets, but is that really what you want Leeyah? To be forgotten?"

"No."

"Then come back to Neverland."

I didn't know what to do. I was torn. It was like purposefully walking through fire again. I knew I was risking getting burned.

"Alright," I said "I will come back, but not to stay. Just to set things right."

"Good." He took my hand and pulled me along, running. It was hard to keep up since he was taller than me and had longer legs.

"Where are we going?" I managed to yell. It was getting strangely windy.

"its the middle of the day Leeyah we can't just fly strait up."

I still didn't understand and then I looked at our hands. We were fading out.

"Whats happening?" I was scared, really scared.

"Wind travel, Leeyah. Better than fairy dust."

And suddenly I could see anything at all.  
I couldn't feel.  
Or taste.  
Or smell.

There was nothing other than the incredible sense of motion, and we were moving fast.

Then it stopped and I was standing on solid ground, still clutching Mark's hand. I didn't want to open my eyes, but I knew that I had to. I opened my eyes to a red horizon, filled with black clouds. Where were we?

"Welcome back to neverland Leeyah."

***

**That's all for chapter fourteen. I hope that you liked all of it. Please let me know.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Sorry for the delay all. I hope that you like this new chapter. There are only a couple more before this story comes to an end. Please review and let me know what you think of it :)**

**Peace!**

**The Accord**

**A Peter Pan Fan fiction**

**By: Liffespassion**

**Rated: T**

**Chapter 15**__

"People killing people dying...you hear them crying...where is the love?"-**Where is the love, Black Eyed Peas**

Mark and I were standing on the edge of a cliff on the very outside of Never land. The dirt beneath my feet was red and dusty. Out in front of me was a blood red horizon rolling with black clouds.

"What happened?" I asked looking at a world of burnt forests and red earth. It felt more like mars than Never land.

"You left, and Peter got angry. This is what happens. It happened when Wendy left too but no one ever talks about that. Besides it was centuries ago as far as we are all concerned."

"Where is he?" I asked.

"Probably in the tree, it will be the only green place left in Never land. Whatever happens it never gets burned or damaged. It is where Wendy stayed, it was her house." It hurt me just a little to know that Peter had a place in his heart and in his world for a girl who wasn't me, at the same time I realized that it was Wendy and Wendy was Peters first love. Young love or not they had shared stories and adventures together.

Mark began walking to the coast.

"Where are you going?" I asked following him a few feet.

"I'm going back to the ship."

"But you can't you're on our side."

"No matter who's side I am on inside on the outside I have to be with the pirates."

"And why is that?" I demanded.

"Because Peter hates me and he will come after me to kill me if I try and join back up not to mention that Hook takes special pleasure in skewering traitors." He could tell that I was upset. "Listen Leeyah. I came back for you. I want you to make everything alright. When that happens you won't need me anymore."

I don't know why but I suddenly felt desperate and depressed at the same time at the idea of not seeing Mark again.

"Why don't you come back with me when its over?" I asked touching his arm.

"I've already grown up enough Leeyah. I am a pirate and it may not be the best of lives but I am not going to go back to the world and work in some office job pushing papers all day."

"But..." I started and realized that it was futile. "Fine." I tried to smile "Wish me luck."

"Good luck Leeyah."

I began my trek back to the forest, it was not an easy walk. The ground shuddered and moaned beneath my every step and great winds blew against me seeming to bar my way.

I found the lost boys huddled outside of the tree. They all looked up at me when I arrived.

"Hello Leeyah."

"Leeyah, you're back."

"Are you going to stay this time."

"Peter is awfully mad at you Leeyah, are you sure you want to go in."

"I have to," I answered the last question.

"Good luck."

"Yeah, good luck Leeyah."

"Thank's boys." I gave them my best smile and then pushed inside the door.

A vase came flying at my head at super speed and smashed inches from my face.

"Get out I said I wanted to be alone," said an angry Peter. He hadn't looked up yet. I doubt he even knew that it was me standing at the door and not one of the lost boys. I closed the door tight and locked it, barring my escape and his.

"I'm not leaving Peter." His head jerked up at the sound of my voice.

"What are you doing here?" he demanded, his hands going to his hips.

"I came back."

"You weren't supposed to."

"Peter, you know the only reason why I made that deal was in order to save you're life."

"To die would be an awfully big adventure."

"You always say that, but death isn't an adventure Peter it's the end of life."

"There's something after," he stated and I was momentarily taken back by the confidence of his statement.

"Maybe, maybe not, either way dying is the end of you're life here. Even if you don't mind the lost boys will."

"They will find another Peter."

"There is no other Peter silly." I smiled and sat down on the bed of furs beside him "You are the only Peter."

His head dropped to my shoulder and he cried. It startled me, but I did not leave him alone in his grief. I stroked his hair.

"Its alright Peter." I consoled him. "Its all going to be alright."

I could feel his grief it poured out of him and into me. I heard rain start outside and thunder roll.

He looked up at me his mischievously green eyes looked up at me with such pain.

I couldn't help it

I couldn't resist

I bent my head down and kissed him.

****

And that, dear reader, is where I leave you. Please let me know what you think by clicking on that little green button at the bottom. I promise you won't have to wait as long for the next chapter of this story, I finally know where it is going. Hey, it only took me fifteen chapters to figure it out :)

Peace, love and hope to all.


	16. Chapter 16

**This chapter is longer than the last chapter but more importantly there is a ton of action that takes place as well as dialogue so hopefully it is exciting to read :)**

**Let me know what you think**

**...**

**The Accord**

**A Peter Pan Fan fiction**

**By: Liffespassion**

**Rated: T**

**Chapter 16**

...

Peter didn't move for what seemed like an eternity a blissful eternity. I wanted to kiss him forever. I wanted more than this kiss from him, I wanted his heart.

Peter pulled back

"What was that."

"That was a kiss Peter," I answered unwavering. Peter seemed to eye me.

I kissed him again longer this time. He kissed back, just a little and then jumped back.

"No that was not a kiss." He went over to his stump of a nightstand and picked upa thimble. I knew that thimble. That was the thimble that Wendy had given him. I immediately felt my spirit sink. He had kept her thimble even this long after she had left. He still cared about her. "This is a kiss." He held it up to me "I know it is, Wendy told me that this is a kiss."

"And I am telling you that she got it wrong, she lied to you."

"No!" he was suddenly red faced and furious. "Wendy never lied. Never, never, never! She never betrayed me like you did. You went with the pirates."

"To save you're life Peter." I protested.

"No."

"Yes."

"Peter,"I pleaded. He crossed his arms and looked at me.

"I am sorry that Wendy left you. I know that it hurt you. You know that is because she felt like she had to grow up."

"Only pirates grow up."

"Only pirates grow up here," I answered. "In the real world everyone grows up, good guys and bad guys."

"Neverland is real."

I paused. Was never land real? That was a big question. Was I dreaming? Was it fake. It was not like any dream I had ever had before because everyone here was real and everything had a texture taste and smell. No, It couldn't be fake.

"You're right, neverland is real, but its not realistic. Kids arn't suposed to fight Pirates."

"They are the lost boy's they are good fighters." Peter stood up on his bed. "We are the best fighters in the neverland."

"But neverland is nothing right now Peter. Have you looked outside?"

Peter shook his head.

"You havn't been outside at all since I left."

Peter shook his head again.

"Its horrible out there Peter. Neverland looks like it has been dead for years. It looks like a desert planet." Peter looked at me and then touched his lips as his mind wandered backwards in time to the kiss.

An arrow wizzed through the window and stuck to the wall by Peter. Three indian braves came rushing into the room along with Princess Tigerlilly.

"Tigerlilly," said Peter.

I eyed her up and down. She was beautiful with dark skin and beautiful eyes.

"Peter been bad. There are problems need fixin'" she said pointing to Peter. The braves tied him up. She turned to me "You must be Leeyah."

"I am."

"You come too," she ordered and lead us out of the tent. The lost boys followed along behind the idian braves and their bound leader.

"why did you tie up Peter?" I asked Tigerlilly quietly. I knew Tigerlilly was always a good guy, or girl, in Neverland.

"Because this is no game. When Peter see's braves he thinks game."

"Right."

"We not want him flying off away. Elders need talken to him," She pointed to Peter who didn't seem the least bit distraught about being tied up and lead around. I wondered how many times this had happened to him before.

We were lead deeper and deeper into the forest untill we reached a clearing where there were a number of teepee's and long houses.

"No one is going to tell me to 'go fetem firewood' right?" I said quoting the disney movie and what had happened to Wendy.

"No, we got firewood."

"Good."

Tigerlilly lead the way into the longhouse. The lost boys were made to stay outside but I was allowed in with the braves, Peter, Tigerlilly and the elders. That's when I saw that Mark was there.

"Mark?"

He looked up at me and smiled. Not surprised in the least that I was there.

"Who are you and what are you doing with the indian's. You're a pirate," said Peter pointing to Mark.

"Yes I am," said Mark. "Only because you made me one."

"I don't make Pirates," said Peter puffing his chest out. "I make lost boys good fighters."

"And you made me a pirate by banishing me."

"I only banish Tinkerbell and she always comes back."

I realised that Tink hadn't been around much in the last couple of days and made a mental note to ask Peter about that at some time when he wasn't being confronted by and old friend and talked to by a bunch of native elders.

"Well you banished me."

"You did Peter," said Tigerlilly "I remember. She looked at him. Do you not remember why?"

"No."

"It was because he told you to let Wendy go home."

"No I let Wendy go home because she wanted to. She asked. She wanted to grow up."

"You wouldn't let her go," said Mark. His voice was low and sad "And I told you that you had to let her go. You put the blame on me for her leaving and cast me out so you wouldn't have to remember that you let her go because you couldn't grow up with her."

"What?" I asked.

"Wendy wanted Peter to come with her," said Mark. "And he lost her because he wouldn't go."

"I will never grow up!" yelled Peter "Never. She wanted me to. I couldn't she wanted me to go be a pirate."

"Not all grown ups are pirates." I protested.

"Yes they are," Yelled Peter.

"What about the braves?" I asked. Peter started to protest and then he looked around at the elders and the old warrior. They were not young but they were his friends. They always fought but they always gave back prisoners. They were good battles with the warriors, not like with the pirates.

"Peter," said the cheif. "You have to let Neverland heal. Since Leeyah left it had been red land and black skies but since Wendy left Hook has not stopped getting stronger. He will rule neverland if you do not let it heal."

Peter stood in the middle of the room with everyone looking at him.

That's when a brave ran in. His eyes were wide with shock.

"The pirate ship is coming," he yelled

"How?" asked Tigerlilly.

"It sails," said the brave. "On the treetops."

...

**That's all for now folks. Hope that you liked it, please let me know what you thought.**


End file.
